


Prank in the Tea Garden

by vamptigergal



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: SketchyChangeling's AU, The Chryssombraverse - NextGen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptigergal/pseuds/vamptigergal
Summary: Smokescreen is board and finds a class without their teaching.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters are Sketchy's, well excepts Star Plot she's mine.

Smokescreen floated around the campus, looking for someone to cure his boredom with a couple of pranks. Spotting Chitin walking with Lumos Borealis towards the covered greenhouse, he decided to follow them to see if anything fun was happening or anyone interesting was around. Over hearing Chitin asking “How are you enjoying this class, Lumos? I know she doesn’t take on many students so you must be top of your class.”

 

“I’m enjoying it, I just wish that she’d have put some kind of note up on the door. I didn’t know that my lessons with mom were going to run so long that I’d be late” answers Lumos Borealis with a smile.

 

Chitin laughing “I think that’s why she wanted me to go check on her classroom before my shift, since I spend enough time out here it’s not too much for me to do and I like helping out.”

 

Smokescreen smiled, thinking to himself that a class would be fun to mess with. Sliding around to see who else was sitting in the room, not seeing anyone that could rat him out Smokescreen decides to teleport in while invisible. Waiting for Chitin and Lumos Borealis to enter before turning the room upside down and mirrored, Smokescreen silently snickers to himself. Chitin glancing around to make sure Lumos Borealis is okay, but spotting the faint outline of a familiar jacket he grumbles. Lumos Borealis attempting a spell to fix the room, only for Smokescreen to mess with it again and have the room turn super bright. One of the fillies in the class cry out “Oh no the flowers!”

 

“I can fix it… I think…” Lumos Borealis states, hanging in midair like the rest of the ponies.

 

Another of the classmates mutter “Like you fixed this, we’re stuck in the air!”

 

“That isn’t his fault! Leave him alone!” snaps Chitin trying to find Smokescreen who was spending time drawing in the light against Chitin’s flank.

 

“Then who’s is it, Chitin?” a crystal purple pony asks walking into the chaos, unfazed by the damage.

 

Smokescreen smiling to himself moving to above her head and undoes her bow making it disappear in front of everyone. Someone yelling that it must be Azure Diemos. Chitin sighing and correcting them “Close, try the other half of the Eclipse Twins.”

 

“But Smokescreen isn’t in the Crystal Empire! How could it be him” yells a random filly.

 

Lumos Borealis trying to return the ribbon for the new pony with a spell his mother taught him, only for Smokescreen to mess with him again and have the room switch and everything be turned that deep plum. The crystal pony sighing and looking at Chitin “You’re sure it’s this young stallion?”

 

“Well, not 100% but yes ma’am” Chitin answers, glad to be on the ground.

 

The crystal pony nodding and walking over to a flower that matched her cutie mark, talking to the air “Smokescreen please come out, I would hate to tell your mother and step-mother about how you’ve ruined my flowers.”

 

Smokescreen grumbling but appearing in the air right beside the crystal pony, watching as she pulled a few petals off the flowers and places them into a pot. Taking that pot over to a hot plate, the crystal pony, nodded to him “I would like my ribbon back please, it was a gift after all.”

 

“Fine, fine. I was just playing around trying to just kill sometime. Some ponies just can’t take a prank” replies Smokescreen tossing the ribbon back to her.

 

“Thank you, Smokescreen. Now class since we have a special guest with us, I feel he should have the first class, don’t you all?” ask the crystal pony retying the bow in her yellow and sky blue braid mane.

 

Lumos Borealis laughing “Oh I agree, Miss Plot! We’ll all get a taste afterwards after all.”

 

“Of course, my dear. And Chitin, thank you for staying.” She says with a wink offering a cup of tea to Smokescreen.

 

Smokescreen taking the cup but with a quick glance around tells “I’m more of a coffee drinker”

 

“Oh, just try it, this tea tastes different depending on who’s drinking it.” Chitin supplies quickly, cutting off Lumos Borealis.

 

Shrugging and knocking back the cup, Smokescreen begins hic-upping and randomly changing color as well as shapes. Turning to look at the pony known as Miss Plot he attempts to ask but gargles out “what’s outs”

 

“Oh, what was that tea? See if you would have paid attach to what was on the board before cause a small chaos in my class you would have known we are studying the Starlight Rose a distant relive to the Poison Joke of the Everfree Forrest. Now what class do we see happening to a being of chaos here?” the teacher asks.

 

Chitin raises a hoof “I know I’m not part of this class, Star. But it seems he has lost control of his magic and ability to hold a single form.”

 

“Good point Chitin, the same thing happened to you when you drank this tea. And if a normal pony were to drink they would experience effects similar to the Poison Joke.” Star Plot explained, handing out small cups of the tea to the class, passing on Chitin who was sitting in the back “Now who knows how to fix the tea?”

 

“Don’t you have to take a bath?” asks Lumos Borealis, slowly sipping his cup of the tea.

 

Star Plot shaking her head “No, if this was Poison Joke you would, Smokescreen do you know?”

 

“How would I know? I was tricked into drinking this!” Smokescreen grumbled, finally able to talk normal again.

 

Chitin again raising a hoof to answer “You have to eat something made from the flower, which is why you were late.”

 

“Correct, Chitin. The only known cure to Starlight Rose Tea is the cookies that you all have. Now Class go head and eat it, Smokescreen what have you learned?” asked Star Plot.

 

Smokescreen gently taking the cookie from Star’s hoof, thinking about what the answer he wanted to say verse what he should say. Before he spoke “Think about what you take from strangers?”

 

“How about be careful of who you prank and where in the Crystal Empire” mutters Lumos Borealis.

 

Star Plot waving Lumos’s concern away with a smile, “I believe the better lesson to have learned would be, Be careful of who you prank because they may have more experience and have the ability to take away something like your magic with something like a drink?”

 

“True, I would think that could be used for the wrong purposes.” Smokescreen asks.

 

Chitin replies “It could if anyone but Star Plot could actually handle the flowers without getting sick. Look around every pony in here can use magic but her, she holds that stuff that can kill any other pony.”

 

An evil smile fall over Star’s face as she turns to face Smokescreen who immediately teleports away, she then turns sweetly to her class and informs them “we’ll be learning how to repot the crystal flowers now. Chitin tell your mother and father I say hi, and would love to see them around more often.”

 

“Will do, Star Plot” Chitin says before leaving the room and heading off to work.


End file.
